Propkill
Propkilling refers to users who use heavy props (that are quite easy to throw), or use the forcer to throw props at another player. A prop kill is most commonly performed with a heavy object such as a shipping container or a gate, it is commonly seen done by amateurs on role-play servers, however there is a gamemode of propkilling, where fall damage is removed, kills are identified, propkill rules are enforced and scripts are allowed, and even has verse mode so you may challenge others. History Jiggu was the owner of a server called "EuroRP". In this server Crash and Flaco started experimenting with throwing props. Jiggu found it funny to see Crash and Falco experiment and screw around with props so he allowed them to do this on his server. This went on for a while until a new admin appeared, that guy was "Tommy Chromebolt", he was an admin on the server, got jealous and annoyed the two whenever Jiggu wasn't there. Falco and Crash discovered more and more methods, they found defense tactics, propsurfing, and propboosting. For some reason Chromebolt hated the propkillers for messing around. he banned them whenever Jiggu was offline, but Jiggu was very kind and unbanned crash and Falco whenever they asked him. After a while Jiggu requested a script that made sure Crash and Falco wouldn't be banned by blocking the ban command on them, Falco made a script for Jiggu and it was installed on the server. After this,Tommy Chromebolt updated the official version of the latest DarkRP and only changed the blacklist for props. He added the propkill props which were the locker, the blast door and the saw blade to it. it was successfully updated and these props were blocked on most servers, in reaction to this, Falco retreated in the darkness, and started making an update to DarkRP himself, the plan was to make an update that was so good it would completely out-shadow any before it, after 4 weeks it was finally finished, and became extremely popular. After this, Falco and Crash began recruiting players to spread this new discovery, the first propkillers were Eagle, Rago and Worms, who later introduced Icepat to propkilling Style There are varied kinds of styles when propkilling, it is suggested that mixing these will make you more flexible, so you may exploit your adversaries weaknesses while avoiding to play his strong points, for example Player 1 will be destroyed by a Player 2, which is part of grounding, and since the Player 1 cannot ground as he can only surf, he or she has no more strong points and will lose the battle easily. And likewise, a pure grounder will be defeated by a skilled bunnyspider, as a combination of grounding while utilizing surprise surfs to gain time window where the pure grounder will not be able to defend or attack as he or she was surprised. Here is a list of all skills when it comes to having a propstyle: The best way to get better is to always practice, the more you propkill the more experience you get, the easier it is for you to predict the enemies decisions or movements and adapt. Below is a list of many propstyles, some are easier to do in the right ping: Prop kill groups http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Propkillers_United Preventing propkilling If someone comes at you with an object, kill them immediately with a gun,Or deflect/catch the prop by using gravity gun Category:Bannable Offenses Category:Propkill